


Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers Edits

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Assassins & Hitmen, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Collage, Crossover, Drama, Drama & Romance, Espionage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, Gothic, Graphics, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Magic, Mystery, Photoshop, Romance, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: My photoshop Eleanor/Woodes edits.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers Edits

**Author's Note:**

> Most of them were posted on tumblr here https://guthrie-rogers-place.tumblr.com/ or on my main account here https://melis-ash.tumblr.com/ or on my Black Sails AU blog here https://bs-au.tumblr.com/. Since tumblr worked badly last months I decided to post these edits here too. Most of these edits are AUs, but not all of them. Most of them G or PG-13, but there one or two with rating M.

  


Fluff with cats

Alternative post-canon AU!  
  
Assasins!AU  
  


Vampire!AU (or maybe crossover The Strain and Dracula the Dark Prince)

  


Senseless fluff modern AU, just because why not.

  
Easter Adventures!AU

  
Another modern!AU

  
Espionage!AU

  
Serial Killers!AU  
  
Gothic Horror!AU

  
  
Espionage Modern AU

  
  
Medieval AU  
  
Victorian!AU  
  
Western!AU

  
And another one.

  
Senseless autumn aestetics)

  
Also winter one.  
  
Legend about Melusine!AU  
  
  
Noir AU.  
  
Criminal Modern AU  
  
Another espionage AU, this one was inspired by El Tiempo Entre Costuras, the Spanish TV show with Hannah.  
  
Assasins AU.  
  
  
Aid and Persephone!AU  
  
  
Witch!Eleanor AU  
  
  
Sleepy Hollow!AU  
  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean!AU  
  
AU, where Woodes Rogers was privateer on Bahamas during War For the Spanish Succesion.  
  
  
Reincarnation!AU  
  
  
Modern AU (have not idea about what it is)  
  
Once Upon a Time AU  
  
Another modern AU  
  
  


Another noir AU  
  



End file.
